moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilo
Opening Logo and Title Card Disney Logo - Lilo & Stitch 2- Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS LilO & STiTCH 2 Ending Credits and Logos Directed by TONY LEONDIS and MICHAEL LABASH Produced by CHRISTOPHER CHASE Screenplay by TONY LEONDIS & MICHAEL LABASH and ALEXA JUNGE and EDDIE GUZELIAN Unit Director KELLY BAIGENT Unit Producer KARA LORD PIERSIMONI Edited by WILLIAM J CAPARELLA Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON With the Voice Talents of CHRIS SANDERS as Stitch DAKOTA FANNING as Lilo TIA CARRERE as Nani DAVID OGDEN STIERS as Jumba KEVIN MCDONALD as Pleakley KUNEWA MOOK as Kumu JASON SCOTT LEE as David Original Score Composed and Conducted by JOEL MCNEELY Art Director MARYANN THOMAS Associate Producers ANGI DYSTE CHRISIE ROSENTHAL "ALWAYS" Written by ALEXA JUNGE and JEANINE TESORI ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Workbook Supervisors OLIVIER ADAM STEPHEN G. LUMLEY Layout Director OLIVIER ADAM Animation Supervisor PIETER LOMMERSE Technical Director BRIAN COLE Digital Director DAMIAN TEMPORALE Effects Supervisor JULIAN HYNES CGI Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Background Supervisor PIERO SGRO Clean-Up Supervisor NICOLE ZARUBIN Inbetween Supervisor MICHAEL PATTISON Scene Planning & Composite Supervisor JEANNETTE MANIFOLD Paint Supervisor ANIA FORSTER Check & Scan Supervisor CHRIS O'CONNOR Production Managers DANIELLE LEGOVICH MARGARET YU MALLARI STORY Lead Story Artists VIKI ANDERSON BECKY CASSADY Story Artists PETER-PAUL BAUTISTA, CHEN-YI CHANG, AMBER DEFOREST, NICK FILIPPI, KIRK HANSEN, CHONG LEE, JENNIFER LEREW, LONNIE LLOYD, ALEX MANN, LINDA MILLER, ZAC MONCRIEF, TOBY SHELTON, CHRIS URE, KELLY WIGHTMAN DESIGN Production Designer DENNIS A. GRECO Character Design RITSUKO NOTANI Location Design COLETTE VAN MIERLO Background Design DEE FARNSWORTH DONNA PRINCE BI WEI TRONOLONE Color Stylist TRACY JONES Prop Design MARTY WARNER LAYOUT Lead Layout Artist VIC VILLACORTA Workbook Artists MARC CAMELBEKE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN TANYA T. WILSON Senior Layout Artists ABETH DELA CRUZ, ANDREW WOLF Layout Artists ARCHI BOLINA, ALEX CASIN, ZHIQIANG DING, JASON HAND, MINA HO-FERRANTE, VINCENZO NISCO, GENER OCAMPO, MARK SONNTAG, LISA SOUZA, ALLEN TAM, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, TANYA T. WILSON, CHUNG SUP YOON CHARACTER ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Supervising Animator – LILO KEVIN PEATY Supervising Animator – NANI ROBERT MASON Senior Animators CAROL SEIDL, MYKE SUTHERLAND Animators MICHAEL BADMAN, DONNA BROCKOPP, DEBORAH CAMERON, MANUK CHANG, NICOLAS DEBRAY, LILY DELL, JONATHAN DOWER, BRIAN ESTANISLAO, DAWN LAM, KATHIE O'ROURKE, ROYCE RAMOS, JOCELYN SY, KEVIN WOTTON, SAMANTHA YOUSSEF Lead Animator – MERTLE DAVIDE BENVENUTI ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Supervising Animator – STITCH NOEL CLEARY Supervising Animator – KUMU MANNY BANADOS Senior Animators LIANNE HUGHES, ANDRIES MARITZ, ADAM MURPHY Animators RICHARD BAILEY, TRISTAN BALOS, ANDREW BROOKS, FAROUK CHERFI, FEDERICO FERRARI, KAYN GARCIA, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, GIE SANTOS, NOWELL VILLANO, FLORIAN WAGNER ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Supervising Animator – PLEAKLEY NOEL CLEARY Supervising Animator – JUMBA MANNY BANADOS Senior Animator SIMON ASHTON Animators NANCY BEIMAN, TOM CAULFIELD, JEROME CO, ALLAN FERNANDO, WARWICK GILBERT, HIROMI KAKINUMA, SATJIT MATHARU, JAMES MCGINLAY, TOBIAS SCHWARZ, RIZALDY VALENCIA, DAVID WILKINSON EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Lead MARVIN PETILLA Senior Effects Animators DARREN KEATING, OLIVIER MALRIC, ADAM PHILLIPS, MADOKA YASUET Effects Animators EDWIN BOCALAN, STEPHEN DEANE, MICHAEL LESKE Effects Assistants JON BAKER, CAROL BOCALAN, ROEHL DE GUZMAN, PAUL FOGARTY, BEN GRIMSHAW, PHOENIX LEONARD, ALEX MAJOR, ADRIANO MONDALA, JR., STUART PACKWOOD CGI ANIMATION CGI Lead LAJOS KAMOCSAY CGI Animators SIMON ALBERRY, SEAN ASPINALL, ROBERT BAXTER, GINA DI BARI, ERIC GRIMENSTEIN, HOCK-LIAN LAW, ANDREW KIMBERLEY, IAN RICHARDS, GREG SMITH, ALEXANDER STAVREV, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT BACKGROUNDS Background Lead BEVERLEY MCNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN, DEE FARNSWORTH, GEORGE HUMPHRY, JERRY LIEW, PIERRE LORENZI, PATRICK MUYKLENS, SARA RIVERS, BERNARD YOHALIN, CHUNG SUP YOON, JAMES ZHENG Digital Background Artists DARREN CARNEY, RUBEN CHAVEZ, DEE FARNSWORTH, GREG FARRUGIA, CAROLYN GUSKE, JEFF HOLGATE, ERNEST PAVA, DONNA PRINCE, MICHAEL RULE BG Key Color Correction DEAN STANLEY CLEAN-UP ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Clean-Up Lead NICOLE ZARUBIN Senior Clean-Up Artists MANNY DE GUZMAN, MICHELLE LINDNER, ELIO LISCHETTI, IMELDA MONDALA, SUK HEE PARK Clean-Up Artists KRISTINE COTTON, MARDI DAVIES, JACKIE FRY, CONILLE MACARAYAN, DARYL PENINTON, MIA SIN ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Clean-Up Lead TERRY O'TOOLE Senior Clean-Up Artists MICHAEL COMINO, JEFF EDWARDS, JEANETTE IMER, KRISTINA REAY Clean-Up Artists KEVIN COMTY, SONNY ESQUILLON, DAVID HARDY, ANNA JUKIC, RICHARD PACE, RICHARD TREFRY ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Clean-Up Lead KEVIN CONDRON Senior Clean-Up Artists CERISSA GRIEVE, JAY ROSALES Clean-Up Artists NICK ASHBY, MATT BAKER, TONY DAVIS, PETER EASTMENT, MAX GUNNER, ALEXA SUMMERFIELD INBETWEEN ANIMATION ~ Lilo and Nani ~ Inbetween Lead MICHAEL WARD Senior Inbetweener LEONARD WARD Inbetweeners ANTONY NGONG-YEUNG LAM, ANDREW BURCHETT, JOHN TRUDGIAN, JENNY LUI, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, WENDY BOYCE-DAVIES, BROOKE STEWART, GEOFF IND, MATT BOUG, MARK INGHAM, KELLY BERGSMA ~ Stitch and Kumu ~ Inbetween Lead MICHAEL PATTISON Senior Inbetweeners JASON TREVENEN, XIAO MEI MIAO, MORRIS LEE Inbetweeners MATT PERRY, AARON BURTON, DAVID COOK, CESAR MONDALA, DAYMON GREULICH, NAM DOAN, ALEX HO ~ Jumba and Pleakley ~ Inbetween Lead CHARLOTTE WALTON Inbetweeners DANIEL MACGREGOR, MILES JENKINSON, JOHN HORVATH, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, MIKE DUGARD, TONY AMBROSE, EDWIN FONG, MAY WA LENG, GARY PETERSEN, CADE BUTLER Inbetweening Training Supervisor JANE REYNOLDS SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE Senior Scene Planner MARY LESCHER Scene Planners SYLVIE FAUQUE-BENNETT KRISTI CONNOLLY DAVID COSTELLO TANYA O'LEARY Senior Compositors ANDREW COATES MARK EVANS ELIAS MACUTE Compositor JORG SCHULZ-GERCHOW PAINT, CHECK & SCAN Painters PAMELA DAMIEL ADAM GUNN POPPY KATSIKAROS HELEN ORTH Lead Checker KRIS GARDINER Senior Checker ANTHONY QUELCH X-sheeting and Scanning JOHN BARRETT, AMANDA EARLE, JOHN LINN, CHRISTOPHER MCMANUS, POLINA OMELCHUK, RICKY PEARCE DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Systems Managers ALASTAIR COUSINS CRAIG MASON Software Engineer VICTOR TANGENDJAJA System Manager EDGAR DELA CRUZ Assistant Systems Managers CHEOK CHOW DANIEL HRESZCZUK Technical Directors DARREN CLARK PETE KRANJCEVICH Assistant Technical Director HEIDI FRIESE Supervising Color Stylist JENNY NORTH Senior Production Manager, Digital TRACI BALTHAZOR PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS Layouts NATHAN MASSMANN Backgrounds NICOLE PSALIDAS Animation ALLISON CAIN Clean-Up and Inbetweening SAMANTHA HONAN SP/Comp/Check/Scan & Paint KACY DURBRIDGE SANDRA BEERENBROCK LIBBY WILSON SFX, CGI LUCINDA GLENN Senior Production Coordinator KIP LEWIS Production Coordinators DIANE AW YONG, CARINE BUNSCI, LOURDES M. DIAZ, ILANA LAZAR, TJ LIBMAN, LINDA LUONG Production Associate TY BOSCO Continuity Checker LYNN SINGER Senior Production Accountant JIM COTTON Production Accountant ANDREW MEAGHER Assistant Production Accountant VANESSA STEWART Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Controller KIM KELLY Casting Supervisor DANIEL J. SOULSBY Production Secretaries MARILYN A. MATTHEWS FELICITY MCLEAN TESSA CUTLER REBEKAH JAKOVSKI ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Location Design GARY MOURI BRIAN WOODS Animation AUSTRALIS PRODUCTIONS Design Clean-Up JUNE M. FUJIMOTO EFX Design JEFF HOWARD EFX Animation JOEL HANCOCK, DEL LARKIN, SARAH NEWALL Background PAULA HATTON Background Design LIN HUA ZHENG Inbetween Animation JOSEPH MANIFOLD EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor CARIN-ANNE STROHMAIER Production Editor STEPHANIE MAZURE Assistant Editors RALPH A. EUSEBIO ROBERT J. LEMOS LYNWOOD ROBINSON Additional Editors MARK HESTER NANCY FRAZEN IVAN BILANCIO JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS Additional Assistant Editors ANN HOYT JAY R. LAWTON PHILIP MALAMUTH Post Production Manager JOEL HALVORSON Post Production Supervisor MARK BOLLINGER Post Production Coordinator PEIYU FOLEY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG End Title Design and Art MICHAEL LABASH Digital Ink & Paint TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor RON ENG Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor TAMMY FEARING Sound Editors RICK FRANKLIN DOUG JACKSON ROBERT TROY Supervising Foley Editor WILLARD OVERSTREET First Assistant Sound Editor DANA LEBLANC FRANKLEY Foley Artists JOHN CUCCI DAN O'CONNELL Foley Mixer JAMES ASHWILL Foley Recorded at ONE STEP UP Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineers TYLER FOSTER DAVID GUERRERO ADR Engineers CAMERON DAVIS DOC KANE CARLOS SOTOLONGO ADR Recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Additional Voices WILLIAM J CAPARELLA, HOLLISTON COLEMAN, MATT CORBOY, JENNIFER HALE, JILLIAN HENRY, LILIANA MUMY, EMILY OSMENT, PAUL VOGT Loop Group W.K. STRATTON, JACK BLESSING, RACHEL CRANE, CASSIE HERSCHENFELD, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, WENDY HOFFMAN, KAREN HUIE, MARK ROBERT MYERS, GRACE ROLEK, JUSTIN SHENKAROW, KEVIN SCHWIMER MUSIC "ALWAYS" Music by JEANINE TESORI Lyrics by ALEXA JUNGE Hawaiian Translation by DENNIS KAMAKAHI Performed by MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU DENNIS and DAVID KAMAKAHI HAYLEY WESTENRA JOHNSON EROS Hayley Westenra appears courtesy of Decca Records/Universal Classics Group Chorus JOHN BATDORF, JOHNSON ENOS, JON JOYCE, RICK LOGAN, GUY MEADA, BOBBI PAGE, DIMITRI TOSCAS, TERRY WOOD Children's Chorus BENJAMIN BYRAM, BRIANNA FISCHETTE, CHALICE FISCHETTE, NICHOLAS HARPER, ROWEN MERRILL, ZOE MERRILL, JESSICA ROTTER Arranged by JOEL MCNEELY JEANINE TESORI SCOTT ERICKSON Choreographer KUNEWA MOOK Dancer (Animation Reference) MAJICKA ROBERTS "HAWAIIAN ROLLERCOASTER RIDE" Written by ALAN SILVESTRI and MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU Remix and Additional Production by TONY PHILLIPS "I NEED YOUR LOVE TONIGHT" Written by BICKLEY REICHNER and SID WAYNE Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG Music Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. "RUBBERNECKIN" Written by BUNNY WARREN and DORY JONES Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG Music Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. "LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION (JXL Radio Edit Remix)" Written by BILLY STRANGE and SCOTT DAVIS Performed by ELVIS PRESLEY with JXL Courtesy of BMG Strategic Marketing Group Under license from BMG Film & TV Music "HE MAKANA KE ALOHA (A Gift of Love)" Written by KUNEWA MOOK "HAWAIIAN ROLLERCOASTER RIDE (End Credit Version)" Written by ALAN SILVESTRI and MARK KEALI'I HO'OMALU Performed by JUMP5 Courtesy of Sparrow Records Under license from Walt Disney Records Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Supervising Music Editor CRAIG PETTIGREW Music Consultant KUNEWA MOOK Orchestration by DAVID SLOANKER NAN SCHWARTZ & JENNIFER HAMMOND Score Conducted by JOEL MCNEELY Score Recorded by SHAWN MURPHY RICH BREEN Score Recorded at TODD A-O SCORING Score Mixer SHAWN MURPHY Orchestra Contractor SANDY DECRESCENT Songs Arranged by JOEL MCNEELY SCOTT ERICKSON JEANINE TESORI DOUG BESTERMAN Vocals Recorded by CARY BUTLER RICH BREEN RUPERT COULSON Vocals Recorded at O'HENRY STUDIOS, LOS ANGELES STUDIO FUNK, BERLIN Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL Music Production Coordinators CLINT HEIDORN AJ LARA The Name, Image and Likeness of Elvis Presley appears courtesy of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. "THEM!" film clip courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Copyright ©2005 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Produced by DisneyToon Studios-logo.jpg DisneyToon_Studios-logo.jpg DisneyLogo 4.jpg Category:Credits